A twist of fate
by SpeakNow143
Summary: What if Luce wasn't what the fallen angels thought? She wasn't human... What if because of that everything even Daniel knew about thier past had been a lie? What if she was something the fallen angels didn't know existed? Something worse than Cam... What if she were a demon? What if Penn was too? What if demons weren't the bad guys? (Sounds bad I know it's good though promise!)
1. Chapter 1

So i read the first book and i decided to put a twist on it look the ideas in this come from fallen not me and a little bit of it comes from the ebook human.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I just don't get it! Why in the world are you alive?" Sophia asked me and Penn. There was so much annoyance in her tone as she paced that it scared me. I wish that Ariannane or Gabbe had brought me here in stead. Even more than that I wish that Daniel was here, to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

"I don't understand anything at all so would you please just stop complianing!" Penn said trying to mask her frustation.

We were sitting in the church both me and Penn tied up to 2 chairs. Look I get that this confuses Sophia but you would think that she would be happy for me. Come on is my life really that meaningless to her? She had seemed so ice but now she was just acting like a complette bitch! Then I heard a shatter. I used comin sence to know that the window behind me had just been shattered.

I twisted my head exspecting to see Daniel, but instead I saw a tall boy my age. He had chestnut brown hair and obsidian black eyes. His skin was almost pale but not quite. that was not what was most shocking though towering behind him were huge wings, they weren't like Daniel's wings though, because these wing were blood red.

"What are you?" Sophia spat. The fact that she said what startled me, because that meant that not even she knew.

"That is none of your concern, however those two are my concern so hand them over," his voice echoed of the walls. Sophia just shook her head at a loss for words. "Fine, have it your way," he said then smiled and she colapsed to the ground.

She was still breathing I knew that much but she was definiatly uncontious. I don't know how but I knew that he had been the cause of that. Then all of a sudden the ropes around me and Penn were gone and he stood in front of us. He was now close enough that i could see that his eyebrows were a little bit on the bushy side and his posture was excelent. I would not let him know that he made me nervous though so I stood up. I was not going to let him win.

"Your coming with me," he said smoothly looking at us.

"No, we are not going anywhere especially with you," I said and Penn made a sound of agreement still a little to stunded to speak.

"Okay then," he said and then we both fell into a deep sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up in a bed tucked in. It had sheets the same colour as the boy's wings. Had that been a dream? Surly Sophia wasn't actually evil. I looked around and noticed I seemed to be in a cave of some sort. I saw something move to my left. At first I was sure it was a shadow until I saw the boy from earlyier walk up to me and sit at the end of the bed. Okay so it had not been a dream.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Hell," he replied simply.

"No kidding," I said looking around.

"No seriously," he said jesturing to the room around him. "This is hell," he said and for some reason I believed him. I didn't want to though, and I didn't want to know what he had to tell me ethier it was just too much already. I had just found out about angels and now I had to deal with demonds too!

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked me as if he had a right to know! I don't know why but for some reason i just had an instinct that said that guy is a jerk don't trust him. I wish Daniel were here he would know what to do.

"Leaving," I replied trying to match his calm tone.

"No your not," he said pulling me down so that he had me seated in his lap. I quickly moved to sit next to him. I didn't like being that close to anyone but Daniel.

"Where is Penn?" I asked.

"She is in another room," he said in a tone just as calm as his last, and for some reason that put me on edge.

"Why don't you go bother her then?" I asked.

"I'm just here to exsplain everything to you. I already talked to her she woke up earlier," he said. At least if he was telling the truth Penn was okay and I would hopefully get to see her soon.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. He had saved me and then taken me here I was generally confused.

"My name is Jared and if you didn't already guess, I am a demon," he.. I mean Jared, said as if it was obvious.

"Okay that still dosen't exsplain why I am here," I replied slowly trying to get him to tell me more.

"This is your real home," he said smileing. Oh! No! It couldn't be it made no sence I was a human not a demon! Right?

"I am not one of you," I spat at him.

"Denial that is how it starts for people like you," he said.

"People like me?" I chuckled I was a human and he is lucky I had even believed him thus far.

"Demons raised on earth," he said. "Dosen't it make sence to you? The reason you could never be with Daniel was because angels and demons were sticktly forbidden to fall in love," he continued and it all started to click into place that by itself scared me.

"Then how come I servived this time?" I asked.

"Because this time Erza needs you," he said rolling his eyes.

"Who is Erza?" I asked yet another question. it seems for each answer he gave me left me with a new question.

"He... is your real father," Jared said and for the first time he seemed scared of my possible reaction.

"I know who my father is and his name is not Ezra!" I yelled at Jared.

"I have no reason to lie to you," Jared calmly replied.

"I don't know that yet!" I insited.

"You were originally hidden in a human family at birth. However as a standard punishment since you fell in love with an angel you had to restart your life. However fate kept drawing you 2 together, the only reason you live now is because your father has pulled some strings for you," he said as if I should be greatful.

"Why though?" I asked.

"Because now he needs your help."

0o0o0o0o0o0

So the first off, i know it leaves a lot of questions sorry it's only the first chapter review and tell me if you want me to continue! please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thank you so much if you are reading this**

**I know it might be a little all over the place but bear with me **

**I am going to try and update this fic weekly because I actually really liked it and the idea but I make no promises**

**0.0**

_"You were originally hidden in a human family at birth. However as a standard punishment since you fell in love with an angel you had to restart your life. However fate kept drawing you 2 together, the only reason you live now is because your father has pulled some strings for you," he said as if I should be greatful._

_"Why though?" I asked._

_"Because now he needs your help."_

"Why though why dose he need my help? Who is he even? Dose this mean that I have siblings? I am so lost," I said I ended up muttering the last part seriously what in the world is going on here? All I seem to know is that my real father's name is Erza. If that is even true at this point reality and imagination are seeming to swirl together content with leaving me completelt confused.

"He needs your help because this time you came into your powers a little bit early you not being baptized allowed your demon side to come out and it apears agianst our estimations you are the girl of prophecy. It is said that a demon who has the power to see the shadows and is able to minipulate them will be the one to end the war between Demons and Angels either uniting them or destroying them both," Jared said. Wait girl of prophecy? That can't be right can it? I am nothing special I am just a normal girl well aparently a normal Demon actually.

"Do I have a Mom?" I asked I know that this might sound weird because I have have a Mom at home on earth but she never really understood me. We looked nothing alike we disagreed on everything and she loved me sort of like how an aunt loves a niece like family but not the same as a mothers love.

"Everyone has a Mom," Jared said rolling his eyes at me. "Your Dad may be a powerful ruler of one of the larger sections of hell but he can't concive a child on his own," he said to me and then his words sunk in wait my Dad was what? Oh and did h really think I was that stupid as to not know that I had a mother.

"What I meant was alive and can I meet her?" I asked hating the fact that I sounded so hopeful I hated wanting something so badly when I might not be able to have it. I would be heart broken if I found out that I had a mother that I could never meet. Wait a second if I had relived my life so many times dosn't that mean that Erza should have passed away due to old age? Was it a king thing to not age?

"So you admit that Erza is most likely your father," he said smirking at me he looked amused I just gave him a defeated look and then I turned to pretend to be interested in the cave like room. "Yes your mother is alive she is the queen of this section and rules along side your father. You will be meeting them once you come to terms with what you are or at least the basics you will be haveing dinner with them," he said. I felt relieved I could actually meet them I wonder what they are like.

"Wait if I relived my life so many times shouldn't they have..." I trailed off not wanting to admit that they should be dead that this could all just be a sham.

"Things don't age here, while you are on earth you will age but while you are here your age will be caught in a stand still," Jared made it sound like it was obvious well exscuse me for having grown up on earth!

"Are they nice?" I asked I hope that they are I don't want them to be mean or not want me or something.

"Well of course they are. Just because they are demons dosen't mean that they are looking make your life a liveing hell," He said it and we both burst out laughing because it was so ironic that that was the saying that he would chose. "Think of it like this you and Penn are both full demons and do you go out of your way to be rude to others" he served a great point we were demons and penn was one of the sweetest people that I knew.

"Well I will show you to your own room because that is about all that I can tell you the rest would be better to be told later don't want to overwhelm you," he said those words reminded me of Daniel for some reason, would I see him agian? Dose he want to see me anymore because I am a demon?

He then stood up and told me to follow as he lead me to a room down the hall inside there was a bed and everything he had except everything just seemed more exstravagant in my room. "Do you like it?" asked a voice sitting on my bed was Penn I run to her and she hugged me.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you I have been there through all of your lives, you know. I was supose to keep you out of danger I didn't know they were sending to collect for you," she said all in one breath I knew I should be mad at her for keeping such big secrets but she was Penn I couldn't stay mad at her darn it!

"It's okay, Oh and I love the room!" I said to her excitedly. She looked happy that I wasn't mad but she also had a look of amusement plastered on her face as did Jared as he stood in the doorway.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You designed this room before you went to earth for the first time you lived a lifetime in hell," I understood now it was funny because I designed the room so obviously I would love it.

"Come on lets try something!" Penn said bouncing on the balls of her feet looking eager. "Close your eyes and picture red wings on your back like Jared had earlier!" I did as she said and then felt a tingle in my back before two large wings sprouted from my back and I opened my eyes.

"Wow!" I heard myself say as I reached out and stroked the soft red feathers drapped behind me then I gasped as I sucsessfully lifted myself off of the ground easily beating my wings I felt like I had found a mssing part of myself.

"I thought we a agreed not to overwhelm her said an elegant looking woman who now stood beside Jared. She looked alarmingly like me then I understood this was my mother I imidiatly lowered myself to the ground then got rid of my wings by closing my eyes and pictureing them gone. I had a feeling that it would work and it did as my wings disappeard and I looked into her loving eye's the exsact same shade as mine.

"Mom," I crocked unable to believe my eyes then we both ran to eachother and she held me in her arms tightly.

"Luceinda," she breathed into my hair and I started crying and I felt tears stain my shoulder sleave so I had a feeling she was reacting in a similar way to me. "I have missed you so much welcome home," she said to me.

"What she gets a hug and I don't?" asked a man in the doorway that could only be my dad. My Mom released me almost silently telling me to go and see him I imediatly ran to him and he wraped his arms around me before I could react he was tall and strong and his hair was the same shade as mine our facial features similar. "I have missed you sweetheart," he whispered in my ear and I smiled as I imidiatly knew that this truley was home. I felt terible for haveing ever thinking that my parents might not be nice.

"I missed you to," I said and I knew it was true although I had no know they exsisted until today a stange part of me felt filled to be with them now.

"Come on lets go get dinner!" Dad said smiling it was strange how easy it was to me to cal them mom and dad.

Dinner was nice the food was amazing it tasted heavenly. I laughed at myself for that thought. I then got tomy room and Penn showed me I had a walk in closet ful of clothes and my own bathroom then she left me to sleep and I smiled to myself home at last however although I loved the family reunion I found out I had a sister and two brothers however they weren't home right now however I would aparently meet them over the course of the week I knew that the prophecy stuff wasn't a lie and things were just getting started. One thought crossed my mind as I drifted off to sleep it was more of a name really.

_Daniel._

**0.0**

**Thanks for reading I would love some reviews please! **

**-Gray**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I have taken so long to update but although summer comes without homework and lovely weather,**

**It also comes with family reunions, meetings with friends,**

**Plus when you are about to start your first year of high school everything borderlines crazy it seems,**

**Enough with my stupid excuses and on with the story,**

**Now where were we?**

**0.0**

I woke up in a daze. Where was I?

Oh yeah now it comes back to me I was home, well sort of. Now that I look back on it everything seemed oddly perfect. Which told me right away I was missing something and I would find out what it was however I was still going to embrace having a family. It couldn't be that bad right.

"Rise and shine princess," Jared said barging into my room without so much as a knock. Seriously wasn't I basically royalty sure I didn't wanted to be treated as better than anyone but I still wanted to be treated like I was on earth! Goodness what was wrong with him.

"Did it ever occur to you to knock?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"No why?" Jared said. What was wrong with him did nobody down here understand the rules? Well fine maybe they weren't rules and God only knows what the rules are but come on I am sure these people have manners we all used cutlery at dinner that has to mean something right?

"I could have been changing," I said and he just laughed.

"You certainly have changed a lot while you were gone," he commented and I raised an eyebrow what was he laughing at how he said this as if I should remember this.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"Before you only ever woke up late you refused to wake up before 8:00 at the earliest and it's 7:00 now," he said as if I should know this already. I get it he is my wake up crew and he thought I was still asleep and wouldn't have heard him knocking.

"Yeah well multiple lives dose that to a person," I joked and we both laughed as if we had been long lost friends. "Wait I though I went to earth so I could age because nobody here ages."

"Yeah and then you met Daniel so you never got to return, why?" Jared asked. Did he seriously not have a clue what I meant? Not even little bit?

"So how do you know I liked to sleep in?" I asked and then he looked as if he understood.

"Well I was born a year before you, so when you were born they sent you to be raised with me," he said and now I understood man I feel like an idiot we had been friends and now I was acting like a bitch to him damn it!

"Don't worry I am not bothered I would be confused if I were you to," he said and I was great full. I knew now that he would be a friend and stick up for me while I was here.

"Why didn't they send Penn?" he just laughed.

"Penn isn't a morning person I was supposed to tell you that James your oldest brother will be here this afternoon he is very excited to meet you," he said. It only occurred to me now but with immortality I can only imagine how big the age gap must be he could be centuries older to me however I doubt he would look it.

With that he turned and left only stopping to tell me that Penn would be here to eat breakfast with me and help me pick an outfit 'or whatever it is girls do' he said and I laughed. He smiled at me genially and all of a sudden I saw something flash through my mind.

_"Come on Lucy you_ _can trust me," Jared said as we stood in the middle of a lake. Well we didn't stand he held me as he tread and I squirmed._

_"I don't want to swim I don't get why you are so instant there is no water back home anyway," I said and he looked at me completely serious and then splashed me with water and we both burst out laughing._

_"That is exactly why this one of those things we will only ever be able to do here we have to embrace it or else we'll always have wondered what it would have been like," He said and oddly enough it made more sense then I thought._

_"Fine," I say smiling as I try and follow his instructions on how to move my arms and legs on my own and then suddenly it was happening I was swimming for the first time ever I giggled and he smiled at me swimming beside me if I were to need any help._

_"See I told you I was right," Jared said smugly. I splashed him with water and then he pulled me under for a couple seconds only to pull me back up as more laughter echoed around the lake._

_"Okay I admit this is awesome," I said and then Penn walked up to the edge of the lake._

_"Come on love birds lunch is ready and Mom will be mad if we let it get cold," I love the fact that she lets me call her and Jared's Mom, Mom as well._

Wait is that a memory? Holly hell, Jared and Penn are siblings how hadn't I noticed? Most of all though Jared was the first person who taught me the one thing I loved to do most, swim.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Penn asked as she entered the door that had been left open by Jared.

"I think I just had my first memory," I said slightly confused.

"Really, what was it about?" Penn asked.

As I told her I noticed something strange, for the first time since I met him in this life time I hadn't though about **him** since I woke up.

_Daniel._

**0.0**

**Okay don't kill me this is still a Luce/Daniel fic at least right now it is unless you guys don't want it to be,**

**Thank you so much for reading,**

**I will try and update next week,**

**I love you all,**

**I would love reviews,**

**-Gray**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so next week I will be unable to update, **

**I know that this news is tragic but don't you fret,**

**I will be updating 2-3 times next week to try and make up for it,**

**Sorry for the inconvenience,**

**Now where were we?**

**Oh yes I remember!**

**0.0**

"Really? I remember when that happened," Penn said her face showing a genuine smile. I wonder if she would tell me about other past events or if I will end up being reminded not to live in the past.

"Why do you think that was what I remembered first?" I asked. Penn look reluctant to answer the question but after a few seconds of hesitation she quickly answered me.

"Well swimming has always been important to you so maybe that's why or it could be that it was from your first lifetime so take your pick," Penn said jokingly.

"So, do I really have to dress up to meet my brother?" I asked not quite fond of the idea.

"Did you not see how out of place you looked in your jeans and a t-shirt yesterday," Penn asked surprised. To be honest I hadn't taken much notice to how they had dressed but now that I thought about my mother and Penn had both been wearing gowns and my Dad and Jared had both worn suites.

"Oh no! You don't always wear fancy stuff do you?" I asked yet another stupid question.

"The horror even on casual Fridays," Penn mocked me and we both laughed.

"So I guess that's a yes then," I said my voice no longer as peppy.

"Oh come on it's not that bad come on let's take a look at your closet," Penn said as she pulled me into my fairly large closet. "Which one catches your eye?" Penn asked me gesturing around the closet. Instantly my eye's are drawn to a navy blue lace dress that had a tight fitted bodice and lacy tiers came out and cascaded to the ground starting from the waist. I pointed to it in awe.

"That one," I said and Penn smiled at me widely, as if she had known that was what I would have picked that exact dress.

"Flawless isn't it and only you would be able to pull off a dress like that," Penn commented taking the hook off of the rack and hanging it up on the inside of the bathroom door.

I walked in to try it on and then an alarming thought crossed my mind I had never tried on a dress like this before at least not in this lifetime and I had no idea what I was doing. Then another wave of dizziness came over me as I sat down on the toilet seat lid.

_"This is so heavy," complained as I walked out of Penn and I's room and into the hallway where Jared stood watching me hold up my dress in the front. I think it amused him to watch me struggle._

_"Need any help Lucy?" he asked as light flowed through the window illuminating his smug smirk damn him and his good at everything ways, I wish Penn were here so I could ask her to help me lace up the back of the dress but she had to head out early it was here engagement party the first one I would ever be attending I felt so sad that in the end her husband the love of her life would eventually die and she would live most likely close to well forever. Because of this I had a dress made specifically for this occasion it was going to be my first dress that wasn't a hand me down and I think if I never found mister right it would be okay I would simply marry this dress. It had dark navy blue lace and oh it was stunning._

_"Shut up can you just please lace this up for me," I asked and he chuckled in his deep voice and then gestured for me to turn around and I did so as his fingers danced across my back as he easily laced it up. "You know one day the trends will change and ladies won't wear just dresses we will be able to wear pants without being judged just you wait." _

_"Oh no doubt however it won't happen in your lifetime on earth," Jared said smugly as he helped me down the stairs. My hand clasped in his._

_"Then maybe I will have to come back," I said._

I found myself back on a closed toilet seat. So that is were this dress is from or the design inspired by at least.

"Are you okay in there?" Penn asked me from the other side of the door.

"Just another memory," I wonder why I was remembering now? Why couldn't I see this earlier was it a sign because I had seen Daniel in dreams before I met him seriously though what could it possibly mean? You know what it doesn't matter I can worry later. I struggled into the dress and then walked out holding up the front similarly to the memory.

"What did you remember?" Penn said as her fingers smoothly began to lace up the back of the dress. I found myself going over the memory yet again.

"Just the dresses origin I said I didn't go into details the moment seemed privet and I didn't want to share to much. Penn got quite probably remembering her husband. I know I shouldn't ask but just as she finishes and starts to lead me to breakfast the words slip out of my mouth.

"What was he like?" I ask her.

"Who?" Penn says dose she really not know or not want to answer.

"Your husband," I say and her eyes seem to change shade a little they seem lighter.

"His name was Edmund and he had light hazel eyes with chestnut hair he was really sweet, kind and caring," Penn relied and although she didn't say much it was enough to know that she missed him and I could tell that if she said more she might cry. We sat down only for a boy a few years older then us to sit down opposite us he had dark hair like mine his eyes were few shades lighter though and he had pale skin similar to mine.

"Luce this is James your older brother," Penn said. James's had extended and shook mine firmly.

"I got here early and thought I would join you for breakfast," he said his voice reminding me of dads. As soon as I had thought it Dad and Mom sat down on either side of him making quick conversations with James and greetings asking him questions and such. I didn't notice much though as another memory came to me.

_"Are you my brother?" I asked Jared as we lay and looked at the stars I look to be 5 at the time. We had our hands clasped together and we were both smiling._

_"No," Jared said and then laughed._

_"But you and Penn are siblings right?" I asked slightly confused._

_"Yes," he said._

_"Do I have any siblings?" I asked him curiously._

_"Yes," Jared said his words followed by a yawn._

_"Are you tired?" I asked him._

_"Yes," I think all he was currently capable of saying right now was yes and no. I yawned noticing how tired I was and drifted off to sleep below the stars._

"Is Lucy okay," Jared's voice asked from beside me. When did he get here?

"She is fine she has been regaining some old memories is all," Penn said and then they noticed I had rejoined them, well mentally at least although physically I guess I was always there. It didn't feel like it though.

"That is marvellous," my mother said beaming.

"Well she must be glad to be reunited with the love of her life love and all because he's been moping around ever since she's been gone." James said and then everything went silent I believe some dropped something for all I knew it could have been me I was lost in thought sure I had met Daniel but from this lifetime I could hardly call him the love of my life and he wasn't here now anyway.

"What," I could hear my voice crack. "Excuse me I am no longer hungry," I said robotically as I stood and headed back to my room I heard someone follow me but was too lost to bother checking to see who it could be.

"Are you okay," Penn asked and with that I snapped as tears streamed down my face I didn't know why I was crying but now I couldn't stop.

"What... What did he mean?" I asked.

"Well before you had met Daniel you had been in love you know," she said looking at me patting the spot next to her on the bed as I sat next to her.

"With who?" I asked.

"Jared."

_"I don't want you to go," I said wrapped tightly in Jared's arms._

_"I don't want to go either but in a year when your 18 you will go home too," he said reassuringly._

_"What if you find someone else," I say holding back tears._

_"Never could I find someone better than you," Jared said smiling sadly at me he lifted his thumb and whipped away a tear that streaked down my face._

_"Do you promise," I asked._

_"Promise what?" he said in a whisper._

_"To always love me," I said and looked onto his eyes._

_"Always I promise," he said and hugged me tighter._

_"Run away with me," I pleaded._

_"What?" his voice braking as it rarely did._

_"We could run and grow old together we don't need eternity we could just be happy here," I said desperately._

_"Relax it's only a year and I will be counting down the days," he said and then he kissed me passionately._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

It turns out he should have been the one who was worried. He reached the end of his countdown only to be left empty handed and I know why because the old Luce found somebody else.

_Daniel_

**0.0**

**What did you think?**

**I now a lot of memories sorry about that I know drama, drama,**

**It will get better promise I would love reviews miss you next week,**

**I love you all**

**-Gray**


End file.
